Shoelaces
by Imagination-DreamMix
Summary: Just a little misunderstanding... That's all...


A/N: Uh... I don't know .

Characters:Matthew and Gilbert

Summary: Just a little misunderstanding... that's all...

Warnings: Er... I don't think there are any except that oooone joke that really really really reeeeeally vague and that other joke… but they're barely there… seriously .

Disclaimer: I wish I owned...

* * *

><p>The mall was nice for dates, sure. Movies were too, of course. Museums, theme parks, those kinds of things were alright. Gilbert's favorite place, by far, was the park.<br>He loved walking in the park, taking in nature, holding hands with Matthew. That was the best part, of course. He always claimed he loved being alone but what he really loves was being with his awesome-but not as awesome as himself-Canadian boyfriend. He was so unbelievably cute Wearing his favorite oversized red "Canada" hoodie. He was always cute, actually, but today he looked more cute than usual.

Gilbert smiled to himself noticing the Canadian looking over at an ice cream truck. If Matthew really wanted it, he'd ask, Gilbert knew but if he was too embarrassed to ask, he'd stare at it until Gilbert offered. Like right now. With a smile Gilbert stole a peck from the blonds cheek.  
>"Vant ice cream, Mattie?"<p>

Matthew lit up, giving a chiming laugh.  
>Of course his Matthew wanted ice cream. It was number three on Matthew's top things to eat. One being something... awesome, let's say and two being pancakes and syrup.<br>With a nod Gilbert instructed him to stay where he was while he got the frozen treat.  
>After retrieving a cone (and stealing a lick from the side) Gilbert strolled to where his boyfriend fidgeted with the sleeve of his hoodie near a tree. Not really where he left him, exactly but, oh well.<br>"You okay, Matt?" Gilbert asked the jumpy Canadian.  
>"Huh? Oh y-yeah. I'm good." He grabbed the ice cream with a nervous smile. "Thanks, Gil."<br>Gilbert watched as the Canadian ate his ice cream. His cheeks were tinted pink from the heat of the beaming sun... or from being watched so closely, the point was that it made him look adorable.

When Matthew was done, Gilbert grabbed his hand and began to lead him towards their next destination. Matthew, he knew, loved polar bears. He also knew that there was a really cute merry-go-round in this particular park that had a polar bear. An awesome end to an awesome outing with his awesome boyfriend. It would be cute to see his boyfriend blushing like crazy rejecting the very idea of getting on the polar bear shaped merry-go-round but he would give in the end. He always did.  
>However; he was stopped mid-step and mid-thought when Matthew dug his heels into the ground. Gilbert turned to look at his boyfriend who wore a sheepish smile.<br>"Um... I need to do something real quick." he explained.  
>Gilbert turned to look at Matthew questioningly. What could he possibly have to do when he was hanging out with the awesome Gilbert?<br>Matthew looked around before kneeling in front of the German with a giant smile.  
>"Actually, I've been wanting to do this for a while now..." he confessed.<p>

Gilbert's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Matthew was on one knee and he'd been wanting to do this "_for a while_"? Was he... going to propose?  
>Gilberts mouth gaped as he watched the Canadian rolled his sleeves up. Matthew was... going to propose to him right now? Wasn't it a little soon? They'd only been dating for about a year. A record for Gilbert, for sure, but Matthew has probably had fish longer than a year! Not to mention he always thought of Matthew to be the girl in the relationship. Following that logic wasn't the man supposed to propose? And Gilbert was certainly the man!<br>That aside Matthew was awesome, yes, and he loved him very much. The Canadian returned his feelings with equal enthusiasm but were they ready for the next step? Were they really ready to get married? Gilbert felt ashamed not to have noticed Matthews apparently extreme devotion to himself. Maybe it should have been more obvious? Maybe he should have paid more attention? Did that make him a bad boyfriend?

He couldn't very well reject Matthew and expect to keep being his boyfriend could he? They knew each other very well and their nights were great, passionate and loving.

They were far from a bad couple. But still! _Marriage_?

Gilbert flushed and began stammering, not being able to complete a sentence.  
>"M-Matthew... I mean I- it's... Isn't it too soon? I love you and all but- I'm not saying no but I just want to make sure you're sure!"<br>"Hm?"

Matthew looked up curiously as his hands moved towards his...

...Untied shoelace.

He quickly tied his shoe and stood up, dusting any debris off of his pants.  
>"What's the matter? You're all red, eh." Matthew said straightening his hoodie. "What are you not saying no to?"<br>Gilbert blinked and narrowed his eyes.

"Y-you... wanted to... _tie_ your _shoe_?"  
>Matthew smiled and nodded his head.<br>"Yeah. I saw it was untied a while back but I didn't worry about it until I stumbled when you went to get the ice cream." Matthew chuckled.  
>That was why he got down on one knee...<br>"I was so embarrassed when these people saw me trip."  
>That was why he was weird and jittery when he came back...<br>Gilbert frowned and walked away from his blond counterpart.  
>"Where are you going?" Matthew called in confusion.<br>"_HOME_!"

Gilbert never explained to the Canadian what really happened that day and is now never allowed to tie his own shoe in Gilbert presence.  
>When asked why the German only responds with:<br>"Because the Awesome me _hates_ shoelaces!"


End file.
